Erasing Away-A Girl Meets World Fanfiction
by Elizabeth Milles
Summary: Maya Hart has lost herself,she couldn't get herself back and while attempting to do that,she had to sacrifice someone she uld this one object be the thing she needs?
1. Chapter 1

" _Hello_ cold world."I said softly to myself as I opened my umbrella,looking up to the dark ,I sprinted as fast I could,trying to avoid the crowd of people who were also trying to escape the pitter patter of the rain.

"Hey watch it there,will you!"

"Ugh!"

This is ,I guess Mathews didn't talk about this maybe he did but there is no sign of that particular discussion in my memory.

Jogging around the streets,I tried to focus and enjoy the scenery around big apple,famous for its skyscrapers and pizza.

The thought of food,makes my stomach grumble.I hadn't got much money to buy any snacks but I have at least two dollars to afford that decent meal of corn on the 's not much...however,I'm fine with the way I live.

Taking in the breathtaking smell of the scrumptious meal of macaroni and cheese,I groaned as I patted my burning tummy."Don't worry you'll be full soon."

I pass the store but only for me to stare at it for the last time before continuing on with my journey.

Wondering what I'll be if I didn't live here...maybe I would be happier or so I ,I'm just overthinking about my current circumstances.

Changing the route to a short cut,I walk along the empty street which was quite strange for such a busy city like NY.

I thought that this day will be normal as always,but somehow things change and factors apply to yourself getting splashed in a sticky liquid in the middle of the street,isn't going to help the problem.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped at the horrible scene of the purid blood covered pavement,I could see a couple of people pointing to were rushing over and I begin to panic;what will they think of this?Will they think I'm some sort of murderer?

I hope not,biting my lips nervously as I fidgeted to get my phone out of my ,I dialed in the number and brought it to my ear.

" _Hello,this is the department of emergency may I help you?"A male's gruffly voice filled my ears as I fought my resistance to speak,stammering."I-I'm M- h-Hart-t and s-someone j-just j-jumped off the building."_

 _"Where are you now,Miss?"_

Looking around for any road streets,I answered quickly, _"I don't know."_

 _"Alright...I'll try to see what we can do,the ambulance will arrive shortly."_  
Pausing as he said his last sentence before hanging up." _And Miss Hart,remember to stay 't move."_

I didn't know if I should take the operator's advice and stay there...the gruesome mess of the corpse was starting to get me.I could taste my bitter stomach acid coming up and I know I was going to throw up.

Seeing other people near me somehow made me even more scared,I was shaking too too much.I can't stop.

I tried to focus on what's next,but still I couldn' head was pounding like a hammer and my vision was slowly blurring up,I attempted to straighten ,I couldn't do other's muffled voices...I could barely make out a sentence and the familiar music of the ringtone of my phone...I know it is has passed 7am and I have messed up today's schedule.

 _"Are you okay?"Was what they said._

When I tried to wake up,the grip I had on my phone was lost and it slipped through my fingers.I could just hear the cracking sound of the screen.

And that's when I fell onto the concrete.


	3. Chapter 3

_19th December 2017_

I am sitting here with them. _Riley and Lucas._ They were giving me both puzzled and serious faces,I gave out a loud sigh-making Riley suddenly twitch and he burst out,"What did you want to talk about,Maya?"

My peaches was giving me this perplexed expression which triggered me to say,"I want to quit the triangle."

"What?"If only you knew,Lucas. _If only you knew._

I know Riley was struggling to keep that widening smile off her face but I could only feel hatred burn in my heart as I mumbled,"I want you to be happy,Riles so there you go...I quit."

Climbing out of the window,I got down the fire escape and ran out onto the my heart,I could him yelling behind me but he didn't in reality,proving my theory even doesn't like you anymore,Maya.

I was fighting to keep my tears from flowing down my face,I hated crying in front of the public.

Then I was totally confused about where I am,erm is this the Waterloo street?The world was spinning around and I stumbled as I fought to sprint back to my _home,_ my safe haven...where my comfy little bed lies...I want to be tucked into it,right now and not in the freezing cold.

Why is this street empty?Where am I?Questions flooded my head as it caused a tremendous headache,I put both of my hands on my ears,trying to block out the out coming wails and screams from my past.

 _Little did I know_ that I find myself losing my it the bottle,I slipped down the whole lot of pills onto my palm,I took some time to get them down my throat without choking on it.

 _Goodnight,everyone._


	4. Chapter 4

_You said I was on a medallion._

 _Swinging as I was swayed by you._

 _Why can't all the poor souls...help those who are...the same._

 _Maybe it took a cruel hard brush against my cheek to finally make me awake._

 _Roses and the lions are all the ,it could be and if you believe in it,you're sure to find something in your heart._

 _Hammers can be used to hurt me and myself._

 _And myself can help you and I know that this might be right or wrong._

 _Right and wrong..._

Crumpled paper balls occupied my floor and it gave me literally no space for me to move.

I screamed as I fell onto the floor.

 _Hopeless._

 _Like a little flower._

 _Wilting slowly._


End file.
